Desperation
by Evening Hush96
Summary: Prussia is constantly being overshadowed by his brother- not to mention that Germany has already won the heart of his crush. But when Italy says something wrong, things take an unexpected turn... T for Prussia's mouth and boyxboy.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Axis Powers Hetalia characters. They all belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. Enjoy~

* * *

Desperation

Prussia had always been overshadowed by his brother.

Always.

It was West who went to the meetings, not him. If somebody had a problem that they needed one of the German brothers to help out with, they always chose West.

Never him.

West was seen as a man of success, more productive and responsible. His brother was judged as the opposite, much looser in his habits.

He couldn't compete.

He never could compete.

Germany was the one who had stolen Feliciano's heart, not Prussia.

Jealousy had nearly consumed him at some points.

Despite all this, Gilbert did not hate his brother. No, he could never hate him. (Anyway, Prussia was the better looking of the two and ten thousand times more awesome.) But as the days went by he was feeling more and more left out, ignored.

A third wheel.

Italy's visits always cheered him up, though. Feliciano had such a bubbly personality, so kind and carefree, that his happiness was nearly contagious. It was almost impossible to be depressed around him.

Being Italian, he was very amiable and would always greet you with a hug and a peck on both cheeks.

Today was no different.

Feliciano came running through the door, dropped the bag he carried, and tackled Prussia, sending him staggering back a few inches.

"PRUSSIAAAAA~ I missed you so much!"

Italy wiggled his little bottom into Gilbert's front, unintentionally grinding against the other man's hips.

He felt his stomach tighten.

"Yeah, I'm freakin' happy to see you too but…. Please stop doing that…."

Italy looked up, arms still hooked around Prussia's neck.

"Why?"

Oh god damn it, this kid was so _innocent._

"'Cause…..you're gonna get me hard…."

Feliciano blinked.

"Oh. He-he…sorry." He giggled then smiled again.

"I still missed you a lot though."

Silence.

"Um….by the way, where's Germany?"

And Prussia was left alone for the next few hours.

When the two were alone on the couch later, Gilbert took the opportunity to ask Italy a question.

"H-hey Italy?" he began.

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?"

He could feel his heart rate speed up. Hopefully that didn't sound _too_ prying.

Feliciano's face broke out in a big grin.

"Of course! I like you a whole bunch!"

It really took guts to ask the next question.

"Who do you like better, me or West? Me….or Germany?"

Italy's smile faded and he lowered his gaze.

"I'm sorry…. I can't answer that."

"It's okay…." His voice cracked.

Oh **FUCK NO**, he wasn't going to start crying.

Before anymore words were exchanged, Prussia got up and walked upstairs to his bedroom.

He just laid on his bed, mind blank.

His chest hurt.

God damn it, he just wanted to be _loved. _To be wanted, to be sought after…. Was that really too much to ask?!

He punched a pillow angrily.

Gilbert didn't know how many minutes or hours passed before the door creaked open.

"Prussia….?"

It was Italy's voice.

He felt the bed shift, Italy was sitting down.

Gilbert mumbled something incoherently to himself before he sat up. Italy spoke.

"It's just…. I didn't mean… I-" The words didn't come out properly.

"Close your eyes."

Prussia obeyed and felt Italy lean toward him, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

He shivered.

Feliciano picked up on this and got Gilbert to open his mouth a little more, just enough so that he could slip his tongue in.

_This _is what he wanted. God, it felt good.

Italy straddled his hips, running his fingers through Gilbert's silver locks as Prussia ran his hands along the Italian's lithe figure.

Italy could almost taste the desperation on Prussia's tongue, the raw _need._ He had felt the same thing long ago and he knew how bad it felt, how sad and lonely.

He felt his eyes well up when, between the kiss, Prussia uttered a breathy sigh and a rushed "Danke".

Their lips finally separated and Italy lay quietly on top of Prussia. Gilbert wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer.

"Don't leave…." He said.

Damn it, he hated how needy and childish that sounded!

Italy pressed his face deeper into Prussia's jacket, muffling a sob. Tears soaked into his shirt.

"I'm sorry…." He breathed.

Gilbert could feel tears forming at the edges of his own crimson eyes. He clung to the brunette, as if he would die if he didn't hold him.

For, in a few minutes, Italy would leave.

And Prussia would be invisible once again.


End file.
